I Love You
by PermeliaSong
Summary: Maia finds out her boyfriend Simon is cheating on her with Clary. It is rated M for a reason!


_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Mortal Instruments series or the fandom, and I do not make any money from these writings

**Summary**: Maia finds out her fiancée, Simon is cheating on her with Clary

**Warning:** Sex scene and cussing.

_I Love You_

Maia opened her eyes slightly to see golden one's staring back at her; slightly startled she sat up, clinging onto the bed sheets to cover her nude body. She ran her fingers through her long, curly brown hair.  
"I love you." It was not the first time he had said that. She had even said it, numerous times—especially last night. But now she did not reply, only sat on the bed staring at the soft white sheets. She thought about how they came to this. The scene of those events played over in her mind.

_It was raining that night when Jace came over on his demon motorcycle. Maia was at home waiting for Simon, she was wearing a short red dress that showed every curve in her body and on her feet she wore red high heel shoes. It was their anniversary, six whole years. There was no dinner, he couldn't eat food. She sat on the couch awaiting his arrival; candles were lit around the house. She had the fire extinguisher nearby, just in case something unexpected happened. When the door bell rang, Maia did not suppress the smile that spread over her face. However, when she opened the door that smile faded fast. Jace stood there in her doorway; he was drenched in rain water. He had gotten somewhat taller over the years and more handsome, if that was even possible. Jace stared menacingly at her; she hated that stare it gave her chills up her spine.  
"Ugh, hey..."Maia and Jace weren't close; they barely talked to one another. Simon couldn't stand him despite the truce he made with Jace after the war; he still wasn't fond of him.  
"Where the fuck is Simon!" He pushed past her walking into the apartment. He looked around going into the back opening doors.  
"Jace what the hell!"  
"WHERE IS HE!" He screamed at her. He scared people and usually this included Maia but not today.  
"He's not here, obviously! So why don't you get the fuck out!" He glared at her but then he smirked. "Look at you. Maia the werewolf, the perfect housewife. Cleaning and cooking while your fiancée goes out and fucks someone else's girlfriend." Maia stood there completely dumbfounded. "How does it feel? Knowing that you're here every night, waiting for him like a good little dog, while your perfect little Simon is on top of Clary; not here with you."  
Maia's throat was clogged, she couldn't speak. He's lying, she thought. My Simon…my Simon wouldn't do that. But why would Jace lie? If she was being honest with herself; she did notice that for the past year or so, the vampire boy had been acting strangely. But she wasn't going to share that with the Shadowhunter boy who was circling her like a predator would his prey.  
"Get out," she said softly. When he didn't move she shouted it again. "GET OUT!" Her wolf teeth retracted. She quickly went over to the kitchen to get away from Jace. She tried to calm herself down so she wouldn't change. She could feel the anger boiling up, the last thing she needed was to turn into a werewolf right now. Jace frowned and walked out of the apartment slamming the door behind him. _

_Simon opened the door to his apartment where he shared it with his beloved fiancée, he loved Maia but for some reason he couldn't stop seeing Clary. It had start two years ago after he went with the Shadowhunters on a mission. Isabelle was badly hurt and Clary was crying, so he went to comfort her. One thing led to another. Simon told Clary they should stop but they continued. When he saw the extinguished candles around the room, his heart fell. Maia walked into the room her hair was in a ponytail, she wore jeans and a blue shirt. Her eyes were red; he could tell she had been crying.  
"Honey," he started but she raised a hand.  
"Where were you?"  
"I…I was at a friend's. I lost track of time."He was lying of course; he had been with Clary, again. Maia shook her head, she knew he was lying she could smell the redhead's perfume all over him.  
"Jace came over," she said a matter-of-fact tone.  
Simon raised his eyebrows. "What did he want?"  
"Told me some….disturbing news." She wasn't looking at him but at the floor. He raked his hands through his black hair.  
"What was it?"  
"Where were you?" she asked again. "And don't lie to me." She looked up at him, he was standing in the same place he stood he hadn't moved. He hadn't even taken his jacket off.  
"Sweetheart, I told you I was with a friend."  
"Was that friend Clary?" She asked. But before he could open his mouth to speak. "You are a fucking liar! I know all about you and Clary! Jace told me when he came over here looking for you! And the worst part of it was he's right, you are! I can fucking smell her all over you, it's so disgusting I just want to throw up!"  
"Maia—"She walked away and came back with a large suitcase and threw it over to him. "Get your shit and get the fuck out!"  
Simon completely shocked, started to walk towards her. "Maia please."  
"Simon, don't come near me."  
"Maia please," Simon said again stopping in front of her. He didn't look in her eyes, he couldn't. "Where am I going to go?"  
"I don't know Simon," Maia said softly. "Maybe you should go live with your whore." She walked away leaving him standing in the middle of the living room. _

_A knock came at her door one night, a month later; Maia half expected it to be Luke, Isabelle or Magnus. Maia hadn't had any visitors besides those three who tried to bring her out of the house. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Jace standing there. He was dressed in all black as usual. He didn't appear to be the same person; he was still beautiful but his eyes were filled with sadness. Maia thought he was going to barrage in and start screaming at her but he made no move.  
"Hey," he said smiling slightly.  
"Hi," she replied back. She wrapped her arms around herself; she was only wearing her pajamas, which only consisted of shorts and thin pajama shirt.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Why?"  
He looked away from her but then back again. "Look, Maia I just want to apologize about the last time I was here."  
"Okay."  
"I wasn't that polite. Well I wasn't polite at all, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you," he said staring into her eyes. "I'm sorry."  
Maia was shocked. Jace wasn't the type of person to apologize, she didn't think he had ever said sorry before. Her answer to his apology was stepping off to the side and gesturing him in. He smiled in walked inside her apartment. And that was how it started. They sat on the couch and talked about their exes; they laughed as they watched Project Runaway episodes. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine—they went through at least two bottles but that didn't make them drunk at all. They talked some more then Maia started crying, he wrapped her arms around her; and for some reason she kissed him. She couldn't lie to herself; she did wonder what kissing him would be like. His response was kissing her back roughly. Maia ran her fingers through his blond hair as he trailed kisses down her neck. Jace grabbed her breasts, pinching her erected nipples through her shirt. She moaned loudly as Jace grabbed the edge of her shirt and lifted it up, pulling it off of her. They frantically shredded their clothes as they kissed one another; he laid her down on her back. Maia spread her legs as he moved in between them, positioning himself at her entrance; he entered her without hesitation. She gasped as he moved with quick and desperate thrusts. She had never felt this burning desire before; not with Simon or anyone else. It was as if with every hard thrust brought them closer and closer together. Jace was panting heavily, his brows were knitted together he groaned as he fucked Maia into the floor. But Maia didn't just lay there and let him do all the work. After a few minutes passed she rolled him over and straddled him. Jace was shocked; he always dominates in the bedroom with every woman he was with, this was new for him—he loved it all the same. She rode him with as much intensity as he did her, making him groan with pleasure. Maia had never felt so alive in her life and neither had he.  
She rode him until they both screamed out their climaxes; she shivered and slid off of him and lay beside him. They didn't speak at all, and after minutes passed he got up and dressed himself. When she heard the front door close, she got up and picked up her discarded clothes from the floor. _

_It was a week until he came back over; he was dressed in a white buttoned down shirt and blue jeans this time. She only wore a large tee shirt that she had kept from Simon. She let Jace into the apartment and they stood in the living room for a few moments, no one talked. Instead she took his hand and led him to her bedroom, where they didn't come out for hours. _

Maia bit her lip and smile slightly. They had been seeing each other ever since; it had been three years. She turned to look at Jace who was still lying on her bed, staring at her wondering if she was alright.  
"Something wrong?"  
She shook her head and leaned over and kissed him. "I love you too."


End file.
